On The Straight and Narrow
by Arrowshot
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! Major OOCness enclosed. Basically, Ed is now the homunculus called Pride and he helps Envy and Lust regain their humanity. But is something in it for him as well? I own nothing at all.
1. The Death of Dante

Arrow: Alright everyone! This is once again the result of my FMA muse not leaving me alone! Please enjoy.

Warning! This story does not follow the anime or the manga completely. Please forgive any lapse in the characters for it is my fault. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and any OOCness the characters are displaying. All characters and Fullmetal Alchemist belong to their respective owners.

* * *

On The Straight and Narrow

Prologue

The Death of Dante

The mansion stood menacingly against a backdrop of twilight, dominating the landscape. All was quiet and dark, you would not know that anyone lived there had it not been for the single flickering light in the farthest right window. If one were to climb the walls covered in ivy, you would see a dimly lit chamber empty save for a king size bed and vanity.

Lying in the bed was an older woman, one who many would avoid. She had a commanding and domineering presence, even lying on the bed, deathly ill. Surrounding her were three figures, two male and one female. Every breath she took seemed like a death rattle, and the three figures seemed to anticipate her death with what could almost be described as relish or excitement. However, there was also sadness in the air. This woman, cruel and unforgiving had taken them in when the world was against them and, while she ordered them to do unspeakable things, they were still in her debt for the only act of kindness they had received.

One figure broke off from the vigil to stand at the window. It was a boy and he seemed to be almost twenty-two. He had blond hair that went to his shoulder blades and eyes of a darker honey gold shade. He wore an expression of indifference but there was an undertone of sadness. His lithe, muscular body was sheathed in a semi tight black tank top and black cargo pants, contrasting with his pale skin. Adorning his skin, mostly hidden from view by his clothing was an extensive and intricate tribal tattoo in red, covering the left side of his body from his shoulder, down his arm and along the side of his body, ending when it wrapped around his ankle.

He sighed and stared out at the gloomy landscape that had been the only scenery he had come to know in almost two years. A hacking cough brought his attention back to the woman lying in the bed. He went back to the bedside and waited. The woman opened her eyes and spoke.

"Take care of each other." With that, she breathed her last… and died. For a moment, no one spoke, then the female looked up at the two boys, one older and the blond who was about her age.

"I can't believe that Dante is actually dead. I didn't think it was possible." The eldest shook his head.

"I didn't either, Lust. I thought that Dante would be around forever." The blond boy was silent. "Pride? Are you okay?" he didn't answer. The woman identified as Lust spoke next.

"Pride?" He looked at them both.

"I thought that she was invincible. I owe her my life, even if I hated her. Her last words were to 'take care of each other'. What does that mean? Why would she say that?" The older male and Lust looked at each other and then back at the youngest member of their trio. The older boy spoke.

"Pride, you are the only one out of all of us who remembers what it was like to be human. We can't. We need you to help us." Pride blinked uncertainly.

"Envy, what are you asking of me?" Lust stepped forward and placed her gloved hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Pride, we are asking you to keep us on the straight and narrow. We want you to help us become good again." Envy took up Lust's train of thought.

"We want our humanity back. All we know is what Dante forced us to do and that is to kill. To kill all those who stand in the way of a mission or a task she had assigned us and to show no mercy to anyone." Pride was silent.

"Pride," Lust spoke softly, "will you help us to regain our sense of humanity? Will you help us to achieve that task?" Envy spoke again.

"You are the only one who can and you know that." Pride walked back to the window. What could he say to them? He had never had to face this kind of indecision before. Pride thought back to his days as the Fullmetal Alchemist, under the control of the military and his own aspirations. The joy of getting his brother, Alphonse, his body back, even if Pride had been turned into a homunculus in the process. He made his decision and turned back to the two older homunculi.

"Alright, I'll help you. Let's get your humanity back." The two were relieved and their expressions showed it. They knew without a doubt that with Pride showing them the way, staying on the straight and narrow would be easy.

* * *

Arrow: So let know what you guys think so far. Please leave a review or send a private message to do so. I know that both Sloth and Lust died in the same episode, but I am going to ignore that fact in order for the story to progress the way it is planned. Sorry if this offends anyone and feel free to flame me for it. Just know that flames will be ignored as well and the story will continue as planned anyway. :P Read and Review if you wish to let me know what you think.


	2. The Elrics' Tears

Arrow: Okay, here's the first chapter of On The Straight and Narrow. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any/all OOCness of the characters. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to its creators not to me (insert sad face here).

* * *

On The Straight and Narrow

Chapter One

The Elrics' Tears

Alphonse walked to the home that he shared with his father, Honenheim, and Trisha Elric, who had been resurrected when Edward had used the Philosopher's Stone to get Al's body back. As always, it happened when he thought of his older brother. Alphonse's soft, grey eyes filled with tears. Even with the Philosopher's Stone, the Gate still took his brother away to restore his body. He looked around and saw that he was almost to the park, where his house sat, and that the sakura trees were in bloom. He smiled softly, thinking about how Ed would have loved to see something so beautiful like this. He arrived at his door and walked in.

"Mom, I'm home." Alphonse looked around when he didn't get a response. "Mom? Where are you?" When he walked into the living room, he saw his mother sitting on the couch with a photo album in her lap. In the book, there was pictures of him and Ed as children and then as they grew, standing with their friends in the military. A picture that Havoc had taken when Edward and Roy were having one of their famous fights after he and his brother had gotten back from a mission. His mother, Trisha, was sobbing openly. When she had awoken, she was ecstatic to see her husband and youngest son, but curious as to where the elder was. Once she was told, she became convinced that, if the Gate had not brought her back as well, Edward would still be there. She finally took notice of Al.

"Oh, Alphonse, I'm so sorry. Welcome home." Al came over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his side.

"Mom, it's okay to cry. I still do, all the time, every time I think of Brother." That was all it took for the two of them to burst into tears again, crying together for the one they both have lost. Ten minutes later, Honenheim walked in on his youngest son and wife sobbing uncontrollably. One look at the open photo album was all it took for the Elric family head to join them in their grief. Oh, how they all longed and wished for the Fullmetal Alchemist's return. Little did they know that there wish was going to be granted but just not in the way they had thought and hoped for.

The next week was confusing in the offices of Colonel Roy Mustang and his subordinates, including Alphonse. Sightings of homunculi were being sent in by reliable sources, but no evidence was ever found to confirm the statements when the sightings were investigated. The sources were some of the most respected citizens of Central, even some in the military's ranks. Miss Riza Hawkeye reported one such sighting. When Hawkeye reported her sighting, she supplied an identification of the homunculus. It was Envy. The military didn't know how it was possible, but Envy was back and needed to be found and whatever he was planning needed to be stopped. The hunt has now begun.

Alphonse and Roy were searching the southern quarter of Central when they heard a twig snap behind them. They spun, both ready to attack with alchemy, when they saw that it was Envy with his hands raised in surrender.

"I suppose you are looking for me?" Alphonse narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you here, Envy? How did you escape Dante?" He spat the woman's name. Ever since it was discovered that Dante, or Lyra, was the controller of the homunculi, her name had been number one on the military's most wanted list. Al was shocked when he saw Envy grimace slightly.

"Dante is dead. She passed away almost a month ago. We have no master or mistress now." Roy blinked.

"That doesn't explain why you are here." Envy shrugged.

"No. I guess it doesn't but I don't have to answer you two." A vein appeared at Roy's temple.

"Don't toy with us, you murderer!" Envy cocked his head.

"Is the military much better? I know that you and your subordinates are trying to uncorrupt it, but as it is right now, is it that different from a homunculus? Following orders without question, killing who you are told; is that not what I used to do?" Alphonse spoke when it was obvious that Roy, struck dumb by Envy's speech, could not.

"What do you mean 'used to'? Do you not kill anymore?"

"Not without good reason and mostly in self-defense." Al glared hatefully at him. There were few people in this world who could make sweet, kind Alphonse Elric feel hate, and Envy was one of them. Sometimes he riled up the boy just to see how far he would go before snapping and trying to kill him. He wouldn't kill Alphonse though, not even in self-defense. That would make Pride's sacrifice all for nothing and Envy would not allow that. He thought of Pride as his younger brother and refused to harm him, be it physically or emotionally.

"Oh, so you have a sense of humanity now, huh? Well, where was that when you killed innocents, just because Dante told you to? You didn't seem to care then, so why would it matter now?" By this time the other alchemists and soldiers under Roy's command had arrived and surrounded Envy, who looked around, searching for the way out that would cause the fewest casualties to the military's dogs.

"What is going on?" That voice, familiar, yet strange at the same time, easily carried over the soldiers' heads. The voice that drew Roy, Riza, Alphonse and the others turned to view the new arrivals. Lust, not wearing her usual black dress and gloves but an emerald top with dark wash blue jeans and black sneakers, stood next to an unfamiliar man who was dressed in all black, from his T-shirt to his cargo pants and shoes, contrasting wonderfully with his pale skin, blond hair and the intricate red tattoo on his left arm. The most striking feature the man possessed, however, was his stunningly piercing amber gold eyes, staring at them now with confusion laced with a hint of amusement. All were shocked at his appearance and his resemblance to someone they all knew and had hoped to see once more. Envy spoke up.

"Hey, Pride, Lust. How's it going?" Lust looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"It would be going a lot better if you would tell us what is going on here." Envy laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess that I have been seen by some people around Central and these fine military dogs were told to sniff me out." Pride raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Envy?" Envy nodded in response. Before anyone else could speak, Alphonse walked and stood before the blond homunculus and studied him. As Pride looked back at him, Al could see his gold eyes gain a watery sheen as if he was holding back tears. "Hello, young Alphonse." The voice in which he spoke suddenly clicked in Al's head and tears began to run down his face. Shocked by his reaction, Havoc tried to pull him away only to be stopped by Alphonse himself. Al looked up at Pride and spoke softly, saying the one word he never thought he would have the chance to utter to a living soul again.

"Brother?" Pride blinked and the smiled brightly.

"Hey there, brother of mine." That was all it took for Alphonse Elric, the Soul Alchemist, to jump into his long lost brother's arms and sob as if he was eight years old again and their mother had just been lost.

Needless to say, the military stood speechless, never noticing that Envy had walked away from them to stand beside Lust. The two other homunculi smiled at the scene before them, Pride comforting the little brother he had missed so much and Al telling him how much he loved him, while simultaneously begging him to never leave again. Lust spoke softly.

"At least this has worked out right for him. Nothing else ever did." All Envy could do was nod in agreement. No one could deny the truth of that statement.

* * *

Arrow: All right, there is the first real chapter! Let me know what you guys think by reviewing. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated but no flames please.


	3. The Saying is a Lie

Arrow: Okay all who actually take the time to read my nonsense, here is the third installment of On The Straight and Narrow, just for all of you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OOCness of the characters.

* * *

On The Straight and Narrow

Chapter Two

The Saying is a Lie

Alphonse had yet to dry the tears still running down his face, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was that his brother was back and hopefully here to stay. Ed wouldn't leave him again, right? Roy Mustang, the infamous Flame Alchemist, was struck dumb by the scene occurring in front of him. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the people's alchemist, was back and with the two most dangerous homunculi in existence, of all people.

"Fullmetal?" To everyone's surprise, except the brothers, who weren't paying attention to anything but each other, and the homunculi, who didn't seem to care for anything that Roy said. "Ed? Edward? Elric, pay attention to me!" No good, Ed just didn't pay any attention to him. Riza was shocked. Even when the two fought, Ed had never so blatantly disrespected him. Envy noticed the lack of acknowledgement of the military officers and decided to help.

"Hey, Pride?" Surprisingly, Fullmetal looked at Envy immediately.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang has been yelling for you, calling you either, Edward or Fullmetal." Pride's eyes widened and spun to face the military, his former friends and companions.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been called that in years." Al looked up from his place beside Pride, confused.

"What do you mean, Brother?" They all watched in shock as Envy, Lust and Pride all flinched simultaneously. "What's wrong?" Lust burst into tears at Alphonse's innocent question. Pride and Envy both knelt on opposite sides of the only female homunculus.

"Lust? What is it?" Riza was worried.

"What's wrong with her? Is there anything we can do to help?" Even Roy was scared that something was wrong. Pride looked over at all of them.

"I think maybe I should tell you the whole story now. That way you all won't get confused or anything like that." Al sat next to his brother and waited for him to begin. "As most of you know, to get Al's body back, we searched for the Philosopher's Stone and found it. Using it in a transmutation to recreate his body, nothing should have been lost. However, the Gate decided to give our mother life again as well as give Al his body back. In doing so, the Stone was no longer enough, so the Gate took me to make up the balance." This was all review for the military; they knew all of this from Alphonse and Trisha. "After taking me, the Gate decided on a whim to," here the elder Elric's voice faltered and he was silent for a moment. After sighing deeply, he continued. "The Gate decided on a whim to transform me into a homunculus." Dead silence stole over Pride's captivated crowd. "Yes, I am the homunculus known as Pride now. That was all Dante ever called me, as well as these two," gesturing to Lust and Envy, "so while I could remember my name and who I used to be, I am unused to being called that. I'm sorry." The clearing was silent once more, before Alphonse started to cry again.

"Brother! I am sorry you had to go through that for mom and me. It isn't fair! You shouldn't have to give up everything for everyone else!" Pride embraced his younger brother, attempting to soothe him. Roy turned to Envy.

"What happened to Dante? We know that she is the ringleader of your little group." Envy flinched again before answering stiffly.

"She is dead." The military began to rejoice before stopping suddenly when they noticed that Fullmetal was not joining in with their celebration. Was he not happy that the bane of his existence was gone?

"Fullmet- I mean Pride, why do you not celebrate? You didn't like her did you?" Pride glared at him.

"No, I didn't. I hated her with everything that I had in me until the day that she died. I cannot in good conscience, celebrate her death as you all do. She was the one to take me in and train me when no one else would. I was never allowed to go onto military grounds, though that was where I went first. She, Envy and Lust helped me to control my abilities as a homunculus; and while I will resent everything we were forced to do, I will be forever grateful to Dante for helping me." The military was silent. They hadn't thought of the situation in that light. Riza spoke next.

"Where are the other homunculi?" Lust looked at the sharpshooter.

"They died. We are the only homunculi left." The military thought of this new information. Alphonse looked up at his brother, then to Envy.

"Envy," said homunculus looked at the younger Elric boy. "Why didn't you attack? We know that Ed, err, Pride was always the only one who could withstand your attacks, so why hesitate?" Envy blinked and then smiled.

"You, little Alphonse, are getting ahead of the story." Al blushed in embarrassment at asking a question when, apparently, the answer was about to be said.

"Don't worry about it, Al. You didn't know that the answer was coming. Envy," the homunculus smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Pride?" Pride smirked at him.

"Do us all a favor, and be quiet." Envy saluted silently, before bursting into laughter with Lust. Pride shook his head and smiled at the two of them. "Okay. To continue, after about four years, Dante died." A moment of silence was shared between the three homunculi, as if to pay some form of respect to the woman who had made their lives a living hell. Literally. "This is the part that Envy and Lust need to explain because it still makes no sense to me." Lust smiled and spoke.

"Envy and I had completely forgotten what it had been like to be human. Pride, however, was able to remember his life as the Fullmetal Alchemist and Edward Elric. Bearing this in mind, Envy and I decided that, when Dante was dead, we would ask Pride to help us remember what it was like, to help us get our humanity back."

"So I said I would. To answer your question, Alphonse, Envy didn't attack because he didn't want to and it wouldn't be right. Yes, we all have killed, but so has every military officer here. It is an occupational hazard for them and it is a fact of life for us. No one will trust a homunculus and will try to kill us on a daily basis." Envy took up the train of thought.

"We usually try to run from them, but if they start injuring one of us, we will attack. We don't try to kill them, but humans are not very resistant to homunculi attacks." This was logical reasoning but the military didn't know what to do. Mustang spoke.

"We won't attack unless we have a reason to but we still don't trust you. Pride," Mustang was greeted with curious golden eyes staring back at him. He felt a pang in his heart at the familiarity of this, as he had been graced with that look so many times before when the elder Elric brother was under his command. "Pride, we want you to rejoin the military and reclaim your title as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Everyone waited with bated breath, hoping Pride would agree. Pride sighed sadly.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to decline." All were stunned. Al looked up at his brother.

"Why Brother? You were one of the best alchemists in history! Why won't you say yes?" Pride looked sadly at his younger brother.

"The key word is 'were'. Al, only one homunculus can use alchemy and that is Wrath. I know that he is still with Izumi. I am not him and cannot use alchemy at all." Shocked silence met that statement. The Fullmetal couldn't use alchemy? He didn't have that ability anymore? "I know what you all are thinking and I couldn't believe it at first either. The Gate is cruel." Al looked up at him, determined.

"Brother, that doesn't matter. You are still the Fullmetal Alchemist." Pride laughed.

"No, Alphonse. I am just Pride, Brother, or maybe I will get used to being called Edward again. I am not the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore." Al took a deep breath.

"Brother, I have a question." Pride nodded for him to continue. "Will you come back and live with me, Mom, and Dad? Will you come home?" Pride blinked.

"Al, I can't do that. I have to stay with these two idiots and make sure that they don't do anything stupid."

"Hey!"

"Brother, you know the old saying 'Second Chances Don't Matter'. No matter what, they will fall back on their old habits, even if they want to change."

"Ah, but the saying is a lie."

"How so?"

"Do you not realize how easy it would be for them to kill all of you right now? Even if I weren't here, they would never do that. Not now anyway. They don't have the urge to kill anymore because Dante is gone. We are free." The military thought about that and recognized it to be true. Even when Envy did not know where Pride was, he had refrained from attacking and killing though he could have easily done so.

Maybe that old saying was wrong after all.

* * *

Arrow: Okay, I know I planned to post this last night but I fell asleep before I could. I apologize and now here it is. Yay, virtual cookies for all! Please read and review to let me know what you think.


	4. Lust's Love

Arrow: Well not really much to say about this chapter except that there is a time jump from the last chapter to this one of about a month. Anything else will be explained in the chapter and I hate to be redundant; the chapter is very short compared to the other chapters in this story, so I apologize in advance for the shortness. The chapter is mainly a plotmover centered around one specific character, so I don't have very much to say in this chapter. However, the other chapters will usually be long so hopefully that will make up for it. So please enjoy. And I thank anyone who reads the ramblings of an author who is high on sugar at the moment and listening to the song Cherish. Anyone who actually reads this should look it up on YouTube because it is amazing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OOCness of the characters and the plot of the story.

* * *

On The Straight and Narrow

Chapter Three

Lust's Love

Lust entered the apartment that she and Envy shared. It was in one of the nicer areas of Central about halfway between the Elric family home and Central Military Headquarters. Pride lived in an apartment by himself halfway between the homunculi and his brother, Alphonse, easily accessible to both parties whom he split his time and attention between. Lately, the homunculi had started to be accepted by the military as well as the general public and life had been getting easier for them. Lust worked at a clothing department store as a style specialist and Envy actually assisted the military as a counter assassin. Pride, while he was busy with Alphonse and his work, though he was refusing to let them know what he did, he always made time for Lust and Envy.

Pride. Lust had no idea why the mere thought of the younger homunculus made her blush and stutter incoherently. She had never felt this way about anyone before and did not know what this feeling meant. The sound of a door closing alerted her to Envy's presence. He walked in and sat next to her.

"Lust, what's wrong? Your face is red, did you meet a cute guy or something?" Suddenly, clicked in her mind. The feeling of wanting to see Pride all the time, blushing whenever she thought of him, whether he was there or not, and the need to be near him. She was falling in love with her best friend. Which he was, Pride was always the one to put her back together when Dante was still alive and she couldn't take the woman's orders anymore. It was always Pride who reminded her that Dante was old and starting to get sick, that the devil's incarnate wouldn't be around for much longer. "Lust, are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know, Envy."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If it's nothing then why won't you tell me?"

"I meant that there is nothing wrong." Envy shook his head, exasperated with her noncommittal answers.

"Well, what's going on then. Don't make me call Pride." Lust's traitorous face flushed at the sound of Pride's name. "Ah, so it that's it. You like Pride." She wasn't looking at the older homunculus but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Please don't say anything to him. I just realized that I am falling for him, if I haven't already." Envy shook his head.

"I won't say anything to him. You should though." Lust looked at him, for once unsure of the course she should take.

"What if he rejects me? I don't know if I could handle that, Envy!" Envy placed an arm around her shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

"You will never know unless you ask him, Lust." He got up, calling back to her that he was going to take a shower. She sat on the couch for a few more moments, before getting up to go prepare dinner. Maybe Envy was right, maybe she should tell him.

Or maybe she should not say anything at all. After all, he could have anyone that he wanted in this world and the world on the other side of the Gate. Why on earth would he choose her?

She decided not to think on her dilemma and just worry about it some other time. She would not, however be able to avoid thinking about Pride and Envy would have a field day with teasing her about her feelings for the younger homunculus that night.

* * *

Arrow: Okay all there you are. I know it was short so please don't yell at me! Reviews will be used in an alchemical process to produce virtual cookies for those who supply them! Lol.


	5. Encouragement from an Unusual Source

19:19

Arrow: Hello all! Arrow here with the next chapter of On The Straight and Narrow. Special thanks to all my reviewers to whom this chapter is dedicated. Thank you for all of you comments and reviews that convinced me that the story is worth continuing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OOCness of the characters.

Warning: This chapter may be short compared to the other chapters in the story.

* * *

On The Straight and Narrow

Chapter Four

Encouragement from an Unusual Source

The halls of Central Military Headquarters buzzed with activity. The impending visit from the Fuhrer was cause for much chaos and last minute preparations and paperwork, especially in the offices of Colonel Roy Mustang and his subordinates. So great was the strain on the soldiers that they begged Alphonse to ask if Pride, Envy, and Lust would come and help pick up the slack left by the Colonel's laziness and the inability of all to follow Hawkeye's orders. Never one to miss an opportunity to see his brother or to tease the Colonel, Pride asked if the older homunculi wanted to go with him. Wishing to prove that they meant no harm to the military, the two agreed and now the three most dangerous homunculi in the world this side of the Gate were making their way through the halls of HQ, receiving looks of astonishment, distrust, and anger.

Pride led his two friends to the offices that he, as Edward Elric, had spent a good majority of his time in. It was almost surreal, making his way through the halls of the military he had once loathed with a smile on his face. Most of the time he spent here, he had usually sported a scowl or a smirk if he was in a good mood. Maybe it was because he wasn't part of the military anymore? Oh, well, no matter the reason, he couldn't wait to see his brother and make fun of the Colonel for getting himself in such a mess just before a visit from the Fuhrer.

Once they had reached the office, what they saw shocked them, especially Pride; never before had such chaos been allowed in the office. Paperwork was everywhere and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye looked as if she was about to kill someone. Envy and Lust hid behind Pride and as Alphonse looked at them, he decided that if he were not so afraid of setting Hawkeye off, he would laugh at the picture. The two deadliest homunculi in existence were scared stiff of Riza Hawkeye. Then again, who wouldn't be? Pride smiled and walked to the sharpshooter calmly.

"Well, Hawkeye, who is at fault this time? I know that it wasn't you and I pray that it wasn't Al." Hawkeye gave him a strained smile.

"No, it wasn't Alphonse. It was our idiot Colonel." Pride laughed whole-heartedly.

"I could have told you that Miss Riza." She chuckled.

"Why are you three here?" Lust walked next to Pride.

"We, Lieutenant, are here to offer our services in this battle of paperwork." Riza's eyes went wide with hope.

"Really?" Envy walked to Pride's other side so that the other two flanked the younger sin.

"Yep. We are at your service Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye." He gave a perfect salute, causing Hawkeye to laugh. Pride rolled his eyes and used his thumb and middle finger to flick Envy in the temple. "Owww! What was that for?" Pride raised and eyebrow at him.

"For being you." Envy thought for a moment.

"Fair enough." A laugh echoed around the office and then the homunculi got to work. They reorganized all of the paperwork and were fast learners when taught what needed to be put where on the forms. When lunch rolled around, the monstrosity that was the office of Colonel Bastard, as Pride insisted on calling him, had been taken down to a level of acceptable mayhem consisting of the daily paperwork. The group was ecstatic and recognized that this feat would not have been accomplished without the help of the three homunculi. Pride and Envy went to the Mess Hall to eat with the soldiers while Lust went to the roof to eat a small lunch that she had brought from the apartment that she shared with Envy. The last female homunculus sat on the deserted roof of Headquarters, pondering nothing in particular and never noticing that she wasn't alone anymore.

Alphonse Elric studied Lust, curious as to what Envy had meant when he had said that, contrary to her name, she really belonged to only one man. The others had thought that he was referencing himself, but the Soul Alchemist didn't think that was the case. He decided to talk to her and see if he could discern who she liked.

"Hey, Lust." The woman jumped, shocked that someone was actually speaking to her when she thought that she was alone.

"Hello, Alphonse. How is life as the Soul Alchemist? As I understand it, no one can surpass your skills or your brothers." Alphonse blinked and then smiled sincerely at the older woman.

"Yeah, I am doing fine working with the military, but I don't know all the praise they are giving me. I am nowhere near Brother's talent or skill." Lust shook her head. She had listened closely to Pride's descriptions of his younger brother's alchemic skill and the feats he had accomplished. The boy was modest and humble, downplaying his own accomplishments and raising up those that he cared about.

"You really should give yourself more credit. Pride told us of your alchemy when you both were still young. He always spoke of you so highly. Not even Dante would dare to speak your name in anything but high regard for fear of setting Pride off." The younger Elric brother was shocked. Dante had been afraid of his brother? Dante being afraid of anything was unheard of in the ranks of the military.

"Really? Dante was scared of Pride?" Lust laughed.

"We all were! Pride would let no one talk about you in anything but the highest respect." The two shared a look of companionship.

"You guys must respect him a lot."

"We do." Lust smiled. "He saved us all and I will always love him for that." She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just revealed. Alphonse stared at her with wide eyes before smiling.

"So you are in love with my brother?" Lust looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth still covered. "Well, if you are you should tell him." Lust's eyes got impossibly wider. "I am serious, just tell him and you shouldn't worry about getting rejected. I think he is in love with you too." With that being said, the Soul Alchemist left, leaving the last female homunculus with her thoughts and dreams of one day being with Pride. At least his brother had given his blessing, right?

* * *

Arrow: Well there you have it. Read and Review please. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far.


	6. Unrest In Central

Arrow: Oh my gosh! A chapter that actually furthers the plot of the story! Someone call Ripley's Believe It or Not! Lol, just kidding. Sorry to be so late getting this up, but I am currently being tortured by multiple muses. Again I apologize and thank all reviewers for sharing their kind remarks and helpful tips.

Warning: Usual OOCness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Don't sue me!

* * *

On The Straight and Narrow

Chapter Five

Unrest Brewing in Central

A few months after the homunculi had stopped by Central Headquarters to help out, the entire city had finally accepted that the homunculi were, truly, not going to attack anyone without a legitimate reason to do so. Life and society settled down and there were no protests or outward signs of resentment. Peace reigned in all households of the city of Central. All except for the Elric household, that was.

Ever since the return of the elder Elric brother as the homunculus Pride, the atmosphere of sadness had been replaced with a tenser, more uncomfortable atmosphere of worry and fury. Trisha Elric was ecstatic when she heard that her older son was back, but her relief soon faded to confusion and worry when Pride announced that he would not be returning to active military service as a State Alchemist. Being a homunculus, he did not have any alchemic ability whatsoever and no one knew what the Gate compensated him with when it took his alchemy. She was confused when Pride declared that he would buy his own apartment so that it would be easier for him to split his time and attention between his brother, annoying Roy Mustang, and spending time with Envy and Lust. She soon got over that, Pride was an adult and her boy had a good head on his shoulders. She knew that he would make good decisions. That didn't mean that she stopped worrying about him, just that she worried less. If all else failed, Izumi could be called and the fear of God could easily be put in the boy.

The same could not be said of her husband, Honenheim Elric. He had experienced the same relief and happiness at the fact that his eldest son was back, homunculus or not, as well as the confusion and worry when he announced the news about the gate and that he was going to be buying his own apartment. However, instead of the acceptance that his wife showed, the Elric patriarch expressed absolute fury that Envy and Lust would be spending time with his eldest son.

"This is completely outrageous! Are they all blind to the fact that those two cannot be trusted? Trisha, I don't think we should allow Edward to remain in contact with the two homunculi." Trisha sighed; exhausted of all the nonsense her husband was spewing. It was the same every day, after Alphonse left the house. Honenheim would go on a tirade about how Envy and Lust could not be allowed to remain in Central or more specifically in the company of his son. He also persisted in calling Pride Edward or Ed, even though the young homunculus was so used to being called Pride that he never responded.

"Dear, you need to just accept that Pride is an adult now and we have no say in his life anymore. If you keep this up, you will lose your son forever."

"Trisha, I know what those two are capable of, Ed doesn't. How could he accept them so easily when he knows that…"

"You think Brother should stop being around Envy and Lust. We get it Dad quit being such an asshole!" Honenheim and Trisha spun around to see Alphonse standing in the doorway to the living room, seething. "Brother knows what they are capable of, he fought them a lot! Do you not think that he would have spent time with them in Dante's mansion? He knows them better than any of us." Honenheim tried to calm and placate his younger son.

"Alphonse, I only meant that your brother has allowed himself to see the best of those wicked ones. He has been blinded by them and we must stop them before they hurt him." Alphonse stared at his father like the man had grown a second head.

"Dad, I am going to tell you something that all three of the homunculi, including Brother, have told us. When Dante was still alive, no one in that mansion would dare insult the military, our family, or any State Alchemist be they dead or alive for fear of incurring Pride's wrath. He became the most feared homunculus under Dante's command." The Elric matriarch and patriarch were shocked at the revelation. This did nothing to stop Mr. Elric.

"It matters not Alphonse. Your brother must be separated from the two demons." Alphonse glared at his father.

"I can see why Brother hated you." With that, the Soul Alchemist went to his room, packed and walked out the door. When the door was slammed shut Trisha looked up at her husband who was still reeling from the confrontation with young Alphonse.

"Congratulations, dear, you succeeded in driving away one son and, by default, the other son as well. Now both our children have left the house and I personally believe that neither is ever coming back to us." She stood and went to start dinner for two, not the three-person meal she had originally planned. She sighed and realized that she had to worry about both of her boys now and her family was crumbling around her. Hopefully, Honenheim would come to his senses so that her boys would visit her.

Alphonse ran through the streets of Central, furious with his father. How dare the man say that Brother didn't know what homunculi were capable of, he had been killed by one! Alphonse stopped when he ran out of breath and looked around to see that he was standing outside of Pride's apartment complex. Walking up the stairs to his brother's floor, he stopped in front of the door reading 789. Knocking, he waited for one minute before Pride opened the door. Taking one look at his younger brother Pride knew that Al needed a place to stay indefinitely. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side, and open invitation to stay with him. No words were exchanged and they did need to be. Even after all the years they had been apart, the Elric brothers could still almost read the others mind. No communication required.

* * *

Arrow: So… review and let me know what you all think. Sorry that I am not more lively but it is really late and I am sleepy. Please review for virtual cookies and brownies. Yum.


End file.
